Hands Down
by Naley is L.O.V.E
Summary: So I jumped it. And Let you In. And You Stood At The Door With Your Hands On My Waist, And You Kissed Me Like You Meant It. Haleys Birthday! NALEY! REVIEW!


**Hands Down  
**

**Haleys 17th Birthday! Nathan and Haley are going out, and have been for around 3 months. Both have said 'I love you.'**

* * *

**Nathans POV**

Today. Was Haleys birthday, her parents put me in charge of some decorations, which, I thought would be easy, because Haley, loves Care Bears, and My Little Ponies. Easy. So the best place to go there, would be WalMart, get a couple baloons and streamers. So thats exactly what I did. I walked down looking at a couple of the balloons when my head turned quickly at the voices I was hearing.

"Lydia, just let her sleep, It's her birthday, and we dragged her out of bed, the least we could do is let her sleep." He heard. It was Haley's parents. Great. They decide to come to the same store. They better not have Haley.

"But, She's in the way. We need to put stuff in the cart. She's only so small." Lydia laughed a little. I walked into their view. And I was right. It was them. And there. Ha, There was Haley, asleep in the WalMart cart. I smiled to myself. She looked so cute and innocent. Lydia looked up and smiled. "Nathan dear! Hello, your shopping here too?" She asked smiling. I nodded.

"Yeah, I thought this would be the best place." I told her, Jimmy nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose so, I mean, they just keep _rolling rolling rolling, keep those prices rolling._" He mimicked, copying the WalMart commercial. I knew if Haley was awake she would die of embarassment. But I just laughed.

"Yeah... they're rolling alright." I smirked. I loved her parents. They were so different from others, laid back.

_Breathe in for luck,  
breathe in so deep,  
this air is blessed,  
you share with me.  
This night is wild,  
so calm and dull,  
these hearts they race,  
from self control.  
Your legs are smooth,  
as they graze mine,  
we're doing fine,  
we're doing nothing at all.  
_  
I heard playing out of the headphones Haley was listening to while sleeping. I remembered how much she loved that song. I'd have to listen to it, atleast once, If we were in the same car together, which was alot. Not that I was complaining. Especially when she'd sing along.

_My hopes are so high,  
that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me,  
so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury,  
or wear as jewelery,  
which ever you prefer.  
_  
I watched as Lydia looked down at her and shook her head, she took one of Haley's head phones out of her ear. "Honey, If we're gonna let you sleep in the cart, atleast turn down the music, Not that I totally don't love it." She told her. Haley groaned a little.

"Ma, leave me alone, it's my birthday!" She muttered, not opening her eyes.

_The words are hushed lets not get busted;  
just lay entwined here, undiscovered.  
Safe in here from all the stupid questions.  
"hey did you get some?"  
Man, that is so dumb.  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear...  
so we can get some.  
_  
"Haley-bop, turn it down, when your at your party, you can have the music blasting." Jimmy told her. Haley pouted, opening her eyes slightly.

"Thats only because you hate the neighbors." She smiled, and then she caught me out of the corner of her eye. "Nathan! Whoa... why are you here?" She asked, a little embarrassed, her cheeks darkend with red.Her music still playing.

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelery,  
which ever you prefer._

"Well, First, Happy Birthday Hales." I told her, as her parents wandered over to another isle, leaving Haley in the cart. I walked over to her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Whoa, Hales, I think I hear your favorite part of the song." I told her smiling. I knew it was, she always told me. She smiled, and sang along.

_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
the dim of the soft lights,  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers  
and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
and this walk that we shared together._

I watched as Haley gave me a look, telling me I knew the words, so I should sing along too.So, I did, I mean C'mon it is her birthday!

_The streets were wet  
and the gate was locked so I jumped it,  
and I let you in.  
And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist  
and you kissed me like you meant it.  
And I knew that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
and I knew,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it._

As soon as we finished Haley gave me a kiss for singing along and I smiled. It was worth it.

"And I'm here, because I'm in charge of decorations." I smiled, her eyes lit up.

"Really? Can I help?" She asked, giving her pouting face, the one I could never say no to.

"No Hales, no way." I told her, not looking at her face. Because I knew I'd give in.

"But It's my birthday." She pouted, and tried to attempt getting out of the cart herself, but i just picked her tiny self up and then set her on the tiled floor. She smiled a thanks. "And besides, If you love me as much as you say you do, You'd let me help." She smiled, knowing it was no fair.

"Haley! You can not pull out the 'If you love me' Card!" I whined.

"I can, and I did. So please?" She begged.

"Well, I do love you as much as I said so... I guess..." I sighed, I knew I was going to give in sooner or later.

"Yes! Love you!" She shouted, walking over to her parents.

"Hey Mom, Dad." She told them.

"Awake I see, that's good." Jimmy smiled, Haley rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go with Nathan okay? You get the cake I like. Which by the way, is totally not the one you have in the cart EW!" She told them fake gagging and then walked away.

"Oh Haley! That is good cake!" Lydia shouted after her.

I smiled. It was cute, I never really got to see her with her parents before, It was always a kind of, 'Is Haley here' thing, And then I'd just go upstairs.

"Ready?" I asked her, walking with her, as she pushed the cart I had.

"Of course, lets get me some decorations!" She smirked. I laughed, and just followed after her.

* * *

**Should I continue? It'll be a short fic, like 3 Chapters maybe. Please review if you like it!**


End file.
